srtmushfandomcom-20200215-history
QSX-001B Rasavatam
"That thing...does it even have a skeleton?" - Amuro Ray "Yes. But it can bend too." - Huang Qin Shi History Years ago, elements of Chinese intelligence and military leadership observed the first generations of mobile suits, and saw just how far they outclassed the wanzers that made up the bulk of their forces. Fearful this could tilt the balance of power in an unfavorable direction, they devised a plan to send dozens of their brightest minds abroad to Japan and the U.S., men and women whose loyalties to their homeland was without question, to insert themselves into the scientific communities of the East and West and feed information back to their masters. Their foremost agent, Zichu Qin Shi, was hired by the Extra-Over Technology Institute and eventually obtained such privileged access that he was able to use his acquired knowledge to design a prototype super robot for his masters. Unfortunately for them, Zichu died in the Huckebein Incident, leaving his work unfinished. But in NCA 119, Chinese forces captured his son, Huang Qin Shi, and tasked the young engineer with completing his father's legacy. Huang completed the machine in November of NCA 119, and for a time piloted the unit in support of the Chinese coup d'état forces. He eventually managed to escape, and since then the machine has been his personal unit. Technology The Rasavatam is composed of an alloy of indeterminate composition that is run through with energy-conducting microtubules attached to black box technology in the machine's core. Upon the activation of combat systems, energy flows through the microtubules, slowly heating the unit until the alloy it is composed of begins to acquire some of the properties of a semiliquid. This reduces friction in the joints, shortens response times and generally improves the unit's performance as its internal temperatures rise. It also allows for the metal composing the Rasavatam to bend, expand and compress in combat. This allows the machine to bend portions of itself away from incoming weapons fire, but with the aid of pre-programmed subroutines, the Rasavatam's body can also be converted into a variety of complex shapes and preset configurations. A second system, the Variable Metal Matrix, is tasked with maintaining the integrity of the overall structure, allowing the robot to retain a basic humanoid shape. While the distribution of microtubules and the controlled energy flow ensures the pilot's cockpit is insulated from the unit's raging internal temperatures, significant damage to these systems could theoretically result in a breach of that insulation, which would quickly expose the pilot to lethal levels of heat. Furthermore, fractions of the internal energy are constantly radiated as heat and light, making stealth and underwater operations impractical at best. Weapons Systems In combat conditions, the Rasavatam's internal temperatures have been observed to exceed 250 degrees Centigrade, which in most conditions allows simple physical contact with other targets to be a significant weapon in and of itself. The semiliquid properties of the Rasavatam's would seem to the use of handheld weapons and melee combat impossible, but a third onboard system - the QS "Quicksilver" Energy Redistribution System - allows the pilot to fine-tune the distribution of microtubules, allowing precise control of localized temperature. Certain areas - such as hands, or the edges of improvised bladed weapons - can be rapidly cooled and hardened for strikes, then returned to baseline operation conditions within a matter of moments. Micromanaging the system on the fly is almost impossible due to the sheer number of individual microtubules that must be identified and adjusted in any given area. Using the system in combat typically requires the pilot to program a variety of potential commands in advance, then select from appropriate ones as the situation warrants. The Rasavatam also comes equipped with several energy discharge arrays, one on each arm and one in the chest, through which beams or bolts of energy can be fired. This energy can also be vented through the skeleton itself, resulting in a spherical energy blast; this tactic can be devastating against capital ships in close quarters, but typically destroys the unit's alloy plating in the process. Significant Errata Have you seen John Connor? Category:Mech